Lighting systems can consist of multiple light sources, or luminaires, that can be positioned in an infinite number of spatial arrangements. The three-dimensional position of each light source is important for commissioning the lighting system. By knowing the position of each light source in relation to the remaining light sources, each individual light source can be predictably tuned to achieve the desired lighting effect. One way of determining the position of each light source is to physically measure and record the position of each light source in space (x, y and z coordinates). Light sources can also be installed according to a pre-determined three-dimensional plan.
These and other features of the present embodiments will be understood better by reading the following detailed description, taken together with the figures herein described. The accompanying drawings are not intended to be drawn to scale. In the drawings, each identical or nearly identical component that is illustrated in various figures may be represented by a like numeral. For purposes of clarity, not every component may be labeled in every drawing.